Chapter 460
The Pegasus That Came to Earth is the 460th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Ichiya attempts to take on Wall Eehto, but due to his overwhelming amount of weaknesses, he is easily taken care of; Bickslow and Evergreen keep on trying to protect Freed from Wall, but after Ichiya lets loose a powerful electric attack, Wall reveals himself to be immune to electricity and absorbs it to enter a newer, stronger form, which allows him to even more readily take care of those protecting Freed. Freed keeps his Jutsu Shiki up, even in the face of death, but after Natsu reveals that the attacking army has been annihilated, Freed drops his runes and, together with Ichiya, destroys Wall Eehto. Summary When Ichiya joins the Thunder God Tribe in their fight against Wall, the Machias immediately tries to analyze his weaknesses, only to have his processor overloaded by the vast amount of vulnerabilities identified in the Blue Pegasus Mage. As Ichiya claims that Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe are part of his family due to their short stay in his Guild, he vows to take down the being that harmed his family and unleashes a deadly poison perfume, but his attack proves useless on the mechanical opponent. Regaining his composure, Wall sends Ichiya flying while his robots take care of Bickslow and Evergreen. Ichiya tries to counterattack with an electrical blast, but he only ends up boosting Wall's power as the Shield of Spriggan reveals that he has overcome his own vulnerability by devising a technique that allows him to convert and use electrical energy as his own. As his opponents realize exactly how bad an opposition he is for a Mage such as Laxus, Wall advances on Freed. The Fairy Tail Mage decides to raise his barrier and engage Wall, but is ordered by Laxus over Warren's Telepathy to keep the shield in place. When the Dragon Slayer offers to back up his subordinates, Freed desperately tells hims to stay put, stating that his bodyguards will handle themselves. Meanwhile, Gray's group begins to overcome the Weakness Soldiers created by Wall to keep them busy by exchanging opponents. Back inside Kardia Cathedral, Bickslow and Evergreen employ the same tactic and make short work of Wall's robots. But Wall mocks them for being too late as he closes in on Freed. At that moment, Natsu sends in a message informing them of the defeat of the vanguard of the invading army. Grasping this opportunity to dispel his barrier, Freed transforms into his Absolute Shadow form and manages to smash Wall into pieces with the help of Ichiya, who has used his Power Perfume to augment his own strength. Concurrently, Gray's group manages to beat the robots standing against them and Cana and Lucy reveal that they have managed to capture Brandish. Satisfied with the outcome of the first confrontation against the Alvarez Empire, Mavis praises her guild, but a smashed up Wall's suspicious sniggering is an ominous portent. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Thunder God Tribe & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Wall Eehto (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * ** * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * ** * ** ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * |Wīkunesu}} * |Parufamu Majikku}} * * |Terepashī}} * ** *** * * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} ** * * * * |Sandā Parufamu}} * ・絶影|Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei}} * |Chikara no Parufamu}} Abilities used * |Jasutīsu Sandā Meeen}} * *Swordsmanship * * ＭＡＸメェーン|Chikara no Parufamu Makkusu Meeen}} Items used * Arc Navigation